


Bottoms up

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [29]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Hey.” Brooke’s voice was low, the familiar word making a shiver of lust run down Vanjie’s spine. Vanjie smiled, and leaned up, gently kissing Brooke’s lips. “Hey stud.”Brooke inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring, and Vanjie could practically feel him vibrating under his hands, his fingers digging into Brooke’s elbows, still pressing him against the door.“You been acting real cute all night."





	Bottoms up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarbieHytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieHytes/gifts).

> Dedicated to BarbieHytes, and he ask for one of those five times Brooke bottomed ;)

It’s a rare urge that overtakes Brooke’s body that night. 

They’re in Chicago, Vanjie flying in a few hours after him, each of them coming from gigs. Brooke loved Chicago, so much of his heart living there, Detox, for one, calling it home, but there was something even more important in Chicago. Steve. His very best friend, his manager and one of the two men Brooke couldn’t live without.

It’s Steve’s birthday, and as a true homoseksual, he wanted to celebrate it at a gay bar.

Vanjie had come in the door straight from the airport, kissing Brooke and trying to pay attention, but he had practically fallen asleep against his lips, Aja taking Vanjie all over New York. Brooke had tucked Vanjie into bed, a hand job sending his horny but sleepy boyfriend down for the count, the hotel blinds thankfully shutting all light out completely.

Vanjie probably wouldn’t be asleep for long, but it meant that Brooke would have time for himself, and he knew exactly what he wanted to spend it on. Taking his sweet time in the shower was one of Brooke’s favorite things. He was shaving his entire body, the hotels scented candle lit, music playing from his phone. 

Vanjie had been extra attentive over text. Shooting soft messages, sexy boomerangs and truly confusing voice memos that Brooke could barely decipher of Vanjie ranting over something about food. 

They haven’t seen each other for a week, and while they had called, Brooke reading Vanjie to sleep on one especially long night, Brooke stroking his dick to Vanjie’s moans on another, he had been itching. It had started at the small of his spine, spreading out over his body, inching into his skin until his knee was bouncing up and down on the plane to Chicago. Brooke had been looking out on the sky, waiting for his sleeping pills to kick, his phone running Youtube on 4G, when he realised what the itch was. He wasn’t daydreaming about fucking, his hips not bursting to thrust. He was itching to get fucked, his stomach curling in warm and dirty delight when it finally clicked. 

He wanted Vanjie to take him, and he wanted to feel it for days.

Brooke bent forward, getting the hair from his toes while weighing the pros and cons in his mind of having Vanjie prep him. He had douched the moment he got to the hotel, answering work emails on his phone while sitting on the toilet, the act not pleasant by any stretch of the imagination, and Brooke had once again felt beyond grateful that Vanjie somehow didn’t despise it.

Brooke put his shaver away, popping open the lube bottle he had gotten from the pharmacy down the road, Vanjie usually so well stocked with everything you could need for sex that he barely even remembered to consider it anymore.

The first finger was pleasant, the stretch one he more often than not groaned for when his dick got sucked. The second one reminded Brooke exactly what he was doing.

He didn’t bottom often, used to only do it with trade on the very rare occasions where he felt dainty. As a 6’3 man, it wasn’t something that came along often, Brooke towering over most men or looking them straight in the eyes, but sometimes, he’d meet someone with hands bigger than his, with arms he knew could throw him around, with beards that made his own face feel petite and feminine. On those rare occasions, he lusted for it, the men bringing out the part of him that spent more than a decade in a desperate chase to become the ballerina he had always dreamed of being.

Vanjie managed it too. Somehow. Managed it rarely, but he did it. Made Brooke feel giggly and small, made him blush and feel like he wanted to twirl his hair around his fingers.

Brooke didn’t really understand it, his boyfriend a size extra small in everything but voice and dick, and yet, somehow, Brooke was practically salivating for it. Brooke turned the water off, his cock fat and weeping, but he didn’t want to touch it. 

If he had to give a guess for when the itch had occurred, it would had been the night he had read Vanjie to sleep. His boyfriend had praised him to the heavens and back over his show that night, Vanjie a lot more adept at stalking than he was, the floodgates officially open now that they were allowed to be public about their relationship, Vanjie wallowing in all the content he could consume, share and fangirl about. 

The praise had been so honest, so real, so true, and Brooke had carried it ever since.

“Brock?” 

Brooke was drying his hair, when he saw the doorknob move. He quickly grabbed a pair of fresh underwear, pulling them on to hide the shine between his legs.

“Brock!” Vanjie shook the door, turning the handle up and down. Brooke pulled his pants on, showing his hard dick down the left pant leg, a winch leaving him at the pressure against the fat head.

“Give me a minute!”

Brooke flushed the toilet, hoping the distraction would cover his traces, taking a shit the only reason he would normally lock the door after Vanjie had forced him out of the shower, complaining loudly that he was going to waste away if Brooke didn’t pay attention to him right that very second.

“Bitch I don’t give a fuck!” Vanjie slammed his palm against the door. “I haven’t seen your ass for a whole entire week!”

Brooke snorted, Vanjie not catching any glimpses of this particular ass before Brooke was absolutely sure in what he wanted. He quickly rinsed his hands, making sure they were damp enough to support his lie, before he walked over and opened the door.

“Did you know that patience is a virtu-“

Brooke was caught off by an arm full of boyfriend, Vanjie jumping him, Brooke barely catching as he had to take two steps back, the weight pure surprise, Vanjie kissing him like he was starving. 

///

It had been a struggle to convince Vanjie to get ready for the club, Brooke only winning the argument and distracting Vanjie from sex by playing the “Steve is my best friend, and he’ll notice if I’m late” card. To make up for it, Brooke had distracted Vanjie with sweet kisses during the entire ride to the club, even twisting a pebbled brown nipple between his fingers once or twice, the thing peeking out from Vanjie’s pure white tank top, was honestly asking for it. Brooke was still partnered with Lyft, their new app even letting you choose an LGBT safe ride. It was something that had saved his ass more times than not, getting a horny and touchy Vanjie home from a club a herculean effort if Brooke was still somewhat sober, and even more if he wasn’t.

“Steve!”

Steve looked amazing, and Brooke felt his heart soar when his friend grabbed him, pulling both him and Vanjie into a bone crushing bear hug.

Roscoes had been decked out in it’s finest to celebrate, and Brooke was so happy for the Chicago community. It was one of his favorites in America, and he reminded himself to make sure he sneaked an extra fat tip into T-Rex’s pockets at some point during the night.

“Brock! Jose!” Steve kissed their cheeks, Vanjie squealing as he was pressed into Steve’s chest. Brooke laughed, turning Steve’s head slightly, his beard scratching his hand before Brooke gently kissed him on the mouth. 

“Happy birthday.”

“Are you kissing your employees?” Steve smiled. “Because that’s sexual harassment boss.” Steve wiggled his brows, making Brooke snort, and then they were both laughing.

“You ain’t getting no smooches from me.” Vanjie looked up from where he was smashed in between their bodies. Brooke took a step back, his hands still on Steve’s arms, but Vanjie didn’t pull away, apparently quite content to be caught in a sandwich of Brooke and his best friend.

Steve laughed, the sound high and hardy. “I see you wore the good jacket.” Steve picked at the sleeve. “I’m glad someone finally got your style under control.”

“Fuck you.” Brooke laughed, pulling his arm back while Vanjie preened, clearly happy that Steve had picked out the finger he had buried deeply in Brooke’s wardrobe.

“Do you want your gift now or are you going to be an asshole?” Brooke took another step back, putting his arm around Vanjie’s shoulder and pulling him with him, his hand sneaking into his top and resting in the middle of his chest, his palm spread out so he could feel Vanjie’s heart.

“The bonus wasn’t it?” Steve eyes widened a little. Brooke had paid Steve an additional 20% on his latest paycheck, for a job well done.

“That was from Brooke Lynn.” Brooke smiled. “This one is from Brock.” Brooke tapped his pocket, the gift kept in there.

“And Jose!” Vanjie looked up at him, a pout on his face that was utterly ridiculous and Brooke wanted to kiss it away.

Steve was just about to answer, when another group of gays came flooding through the door, pulling Steve with them and pouring him shots before he had even had a chance of answering Brooke’s question.

///

“Another daiquiri?”

Vanjie looked over his shoulder and up at his boyfriend who had just presented the drink to him. “You trying to get me hot Mami?” Vanjie smiled, taking the drink and sipping from it, the strawberry flavor bursting in his mouth.

Brooke put an arm around Vanjie, leaving against his back, the two of them swaying side to side as they looked up at the stage, one of the local queens absolute smashing it. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Brooke kissed his neck, and Vanjie leaned into it, glad he had picked one of the scents he knew Brooke absolutely adored for the night. 

“Sure baby.” Vanjie snorted, strawberry daiquiris always making him super horny

///

Vanjie loved dancing with Brooke, most of all in gay bars when they could just be themself. 

They had eaten with everyone, a monster of a giant sparkly three tier cake rolled out onto the floor, everyone at the party singing happy birthday while Steve had looked equal parts embarrassed and completely delighted.

Vanjie had never thought of it, but Brooke had whispered against his throat as they cut the cake that he loved it when they didn’t have to be Branjie. The sea of dancing bodies had taken them, allowing them to simply be Brock and Jose who was enjoying a night out, anonymous and hidden from view.

Normally, on a dance floor like this, Brooke would have been aggressive and dominant, would have held Vanjie’s hips tight, grinding into his ass, a hand splayed over his stomach, tonight however, Brooke was soft, all sweet smiles and gentle hands, and that was when Vanjie realised. Brooke wanted to be fucked, and his entire body ran hot.

///

Brooke closed the door to their room, and Vanjie pressed him against it, a surprised sound coming from Brooke’s lips.

Steve had loved their present, Brooke giving it to him on their way to the door. It was an all inclusive trip to a gay resort, Brooke telling him he could put it wherever he wanted it, to take an extra week of vacation with pay. Vanjie had been the one to suggest it, the idea more than fair once Vanjie had realized how hard Brooke Lynn actually rode Steve when the tide was high.

“Hey.” Brooke’s voice was low, the familiar word making a shiver of lust run down Vanjie’s spine. Vanjie smiled, and leaned up, gently kissing Brooke’s lips.

“Hey stud.”

Brooke inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring, and Vanjie could practically feel him vibrating under his hands, his fingers digging into Brooke’s elbows, still pressing him against the door. 

“You been acting real cute all night muffin.” Brooke snorted, and Vanjie laughed. He didn’t have the switch inside him that he could flick on like Brooke, didn’t really have a dominant bone in his body unless bratty counted, but that didn’t mean that he was unable to tease. Vanjie ran his hands up Brooke’s arms, grabbing is biceps. “You fishing for something?”

Brooke smiled. “Are you going to make me say it?”

“Depends.” Vanjie smirked, realising his hand and gently gliding it over Brooke’s chest. “If you’re going to play.”

Brooke grabbed Vanjie’s hair, his fingers fisting a handful, forcing his head backwards, crashing their mouths together, and Vanjie felt his knees give out.

///

Brooke was quickly and efficiently undressing his boyfriend, the only reason he wasn’t tearing his clothes off of him the volume with which Vanjie had yelled at him that one time he had accidentally popped a button. Brooke threw Vanjie down on the bed, the other man bouncing and moaning, the sound so true that Brooke had no doubt in his mind of how much Vanjie enjoyed it. 

Vanjie sat up on his elbows, his hard cock standing to proud attention between his legs, watching as Brooke took his shirt off, his noise of appreciation like fire pouring over Brooke’s body. Brooke had upped his frecency at the gym since the moment Vanjie had released that horrible picture of him from their first trip to Chicago well over a year ago, and it had really paid off. Brooke undid his belt, his neck red with embarrassment. He’d never understand how Vanjie undressed when he was prepared so easily, how he could show his body off with no shame. Brooke pushed it all down, stepping out of his pants and underwear.

“Fuck..” 

Brooke looked up, the choked sound coming from his boyfriend, Vanjie staring right between his legs with no shame at all, and Brooke realised that he had to be even slicked and shinier with lube then he had been when they left the room. He had topped up in the club, slathering lube on to make sure it wouldn’t hurt, the thought almost killing his buzz. 

Brooke took a step towards the bed, Vanjie quickly sitting up on his knees. They kissed, their chests sliding against each other, Vanjie’s cock digging into his stomach, his boyfriend moaning against his lips, and Brooke allowed them to fall.

///

Vanjie groaned, the pressure absolutely perfect but then Brooke rolled onto his back, taking Vanjie with him, planting both feet flat on the mattress, and Vanjie realised he was in the perfect position to fuck Brooke, their groins pressed together with Vanjie on top.

“Shit Mami…” Vanjie kissed Brooke’s chest, the only skin he could reach, gracing his teeth over the skin and Brooke trusted, unable to help himself.

“Sit up.”

It was impossible to mistake the command, and Vanjie sat up. Brooke’s knee’s were on each side of him, boxing him in, but then, Brooke lifted his leg, putting it over Vanjie’s shoulder with the ease he did anything physical. The weight was on Vanjie instantly, and it was so hot his chest burned. Vanjie curled his other arm over Brooke’ knee, holding it against his side, absolutely unsure of what to do.

“Shit…”

Vanjie heard Brooke laugh, and he wanted to flush. Knew he would have been bright red if his skin was lighter. He felt overwhelmed and hot, his nostrils flaring.

“Fist your cock.” 

Brooke’s voice was controlled and measure, just the faintest taste of Brooke Lynn slipping into it, and Vanjie did it instantly.

”Want you inside.”

Vanjie nodded, the sight of Brooke so wet telling him everything he needed to know. He moved forward, but Brooke held him back with his leg.

“Slowly."

“Yes, yes. I- Yes.” Vanjie nodded again, knew he had to look stupid. He lined his cock up, Brooke’s heat taking his head with no trouble at all, and Vanjie moaned. He had no idea what he was muttering, just knew that words were spilling from his lips, Brooke groaning and laughing once in a while. Brooke was so slick and so hot, tight and perfect, open and ready and Vanjie’s hips stuttered, his breath catching in his throat when he was assaulted with the image of Brooke fingering himself. 

“Fuck.”

“Focus.”

Vanjie looked up, just to see Brooke with his head back. His eyes were closed, his lip between his teeth, his chest rising and falling, his brows furrowed and Vanjie realised he had to do everything he could to make it good for Brooke.

Vanjie trusted toward, his hip bones flush against Brooke’s ass, his cock completely inside. He turned his head, kissing Brooke’s thigh, giving his boyfriend time to adjust. He moved his hips slightly, and Brooke groaned, throwing his arm over his face, and Vanjie felt a moment of panic in his chest.

“Lemme see.” 

Brooke didn’t move, his cheek bright red, his mouth open.

“Baby…” The softness of his voice surprised even Vanjie himself. “Let me see.”

Brooke removed his arm, tears collected in the corners of his eyes, and he was absolutely fucking stunning, Vanjie unable to help the stuttering of his hips.

“Ah!” Brooke moaned, aching his back. “Fuck!” He dug his heel into Vanjie’s spine, forcing him forward, but Vanjie held back. Vanjie ran the hand that had been holding Brooke’s knee over his leg, gently petting him.

“More.”

Vanjie did as he was told, Brooke’s voice commanding him, and then, they were fucking. Vanjie wasn’t as strong as Brooke, couldn’t keep the rhyme rolling as flawlessly, but judging from Brooke’s desperate groans, from his small cries, it didn’t matter at all. 

Brooke grabbed his cock, fisting it tight, and Vanjie had to close his eyes, it all too much, Brooke so hot he couldn’t handle it. Vanjie threw his head back, whining high in his throat.

“Don’t come.”

“I can’t-“ Vanjie cried out, biting his lip.

“Don’t come!” The command was instant, and Vanjie groaned, his hips still moving, knowing instinctively that he wasn’t allowed to stop. He could hear Brooke fisting his cock, knew his boyfriend was racing towards his own climax.

“Please.” The heat was unbearable. “Please please please please.” 

“Look.”

Vanjie opened his eyes, Brooke’s hand pumping his cock, the other twisting his nipple. Brooke came, painting his own stomach with white, and Vanjie followed right after, his orgasm torn from his body as he emptied deep inside of Brooke.

Brooke groaned, moving his leg and pushing Vanjie’s shoulder, forcing him out before he had even finished coming, a shudder moving Brooke’s entire body as he planted his foot on Vanjie’s chest, his knees aching as he was bent completely backwards. Brooke was slowly pumping his cock, riding out his aftershocks.

“Brock.” Vanjie whined, knew very well that he was whining. 

“A second.” Brooke’s breathed deeply. “Just a second baby.”

Vanjie closed his eyes, allowing himself to be swept along in his bodies pleasure. He felt Brooke’s foot moving after a little while, a strong arm grabbing his chest and pulling him up, Vanjie realising that he was taking him to the bathroom. Brooke turned the tabs in the tub on, he and Vanjie sitting down in the water even though it barely covered their legs. Vanjie leaned back against Brooke’s chest, neither of saying anything as the water rose, their breathing flowing as one. 

When the water had engulfed Vanjie’s navel, he felt a soft kiss against his neck.

“Thank you Papi.” Brooke whispered, kissing behind Vanjie’s ears, and Vanjie shuddered, a gush of warmth spilling over his body and he lolled back, tipping his head so Brooke could kiss him, which his boyfriend very happily did. Vanjie smiled into the kiss, Brooke so attentive and sweet, his knees holding him tight, Vanjie getting utterly spoiled by the softest lips.

“Happy birthday.”

“... What?” Brooke snorted, the disbelieve clear on his face, the glint in his eyes the one he only got when Vanjie said something particularly strange.

“To me.” Vanjie smiled. “It gotta be. Cause that.” Vanjie gestured vaguely towards the bedroom, too tired to really raise his arm fully. “That was next level birthday type acrobatics.” 

Brooke laughed, his entire chest moving with it before he swooped down, kissing Vanjie again, and Vanjie felt like he was floating, Brooke’s laughter the very best sound in the universe.


End file.
